ToS Drabbles
by Mylinda Antoinette
Summary: A series of ToS drabbles. Warning: Total and Complete Randomness. Newest: An old fear comes back to haunt the group… or perhaps just one member!
1. That's What Friends Are For

That's What Friends Are For  
A ToS one-shot by Mylinda Antoinette

* * *

Summary: After Lloyd comes to a strange realization, Kratos only helps to prove it… Drabble. Warning: TOTAL RANDOMNESS!

Author's Note: Urm… please forgive this story, I was on a complete sugar high when I wrote it. But I would like to dedicate this story to Cataclysmic Eclipse, my friend for life, and the inspiration for this story…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, not even the idea; the idea belongs to Cataclysmic Eclipse.

* * *

Story:

Lloyd sat at his home computer one afternoon surfing the web. He was randomly googling stuff when he saw a picture of a man in an all white bodysuit. A pair of star-shaped sunglasses were on the man's face, the neck of the bodysuit had been torn to reveal a hairy chest, and a white top hat rested on his head. The description below the picture read, "Elton John, 1979." The picture intrigued Lloyd's memory, and he was staring at it when Kratos came up behind him.

"Lloyd? What is it?" he asked, staring over his son's shoulder. Lloyd didn't speak; instead, he simply pointed at the picture. "And what is it about that picture that attracts your attention? Do you like gay men?" he inquired, his tone of voice no different than if he were simply asking Lloyd what he'd like to have for dinner.

"_**Ewwwwwww, no!**_" Lloyd screamed. "It… It just reminds me of something… That outfit he's wearing… it looks like… Mithos's clothes! He reminds me of Mithos!"

"Heh…" Kratos murmured. Lloyd turned around to see an evil smirk on his dad's face. Kratos randomly produced a CD out of nowhere and slipped the disc into the CD drive. After the computer loaded the CD, a video popped up on the screen, a video that made Lloyd's jaw not only drop, but actually crash through the floor.

The video showed Mithos, in his white bodysuit, holding a fake microphone, dancing and lip-syncing to an Elton John classic.

As the song Honky Cat played in the background, the look on Lloyd's face changed from shock to complete and utter amusement. It ended all too soon, however, and Lloyd just sat there for a solid five minutes laughing hysterically while Kratos removed the CD from the computer and waited patiently for his son to regain his voice. At long last he did and he looked up at his dad, wide-eyed and with tear stains on his cheeks from laughing so hard.

"Where in the world did you get that?" he demanded of his father.

"I've had this for quite some time, Lloyd… I do believe I filmed this shortly before meeting your mother." He paused for a moment, tucking the CD away in the same place he'd pulled it from. "You know, if Mithos Yggdrasill had ever found out I was in possession of this, I'd have been a dead man."

Lloyd just stared at his dad. "Well, if it was so dangerous, why'd you keep it?"

Kratos just grinned. "Lloyd… You of all people should know that's what friends are for!"

* * *

Author's Note: All right, the story behind the story… Cataclysmic Eclipse and I were chatting and she remarked on how much Mithos looked like Elton John, hence this story came into being… Please don't be too harsh with your reviews!


	2. The Fruit of Evil

ToS Drabbles: The Fruit of Evil  
By Mylinda Antoinette

* * *

Summary: An old fear comes back to haunt the group… or perhaps just one member!

Author's Note: Not much to say about this one… slightly old idea and a bit clichéd, but it wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did… well then, this would be canon, not fanfiction, right? XD

* * *

The group had settled down for the night on their way to Hakonesia Peak to retrieve the last of the Devil's Arms. Kratos lay on his back a short ways away from the group, staring at the stars. Had he made the right decision, opposing Yggdrasill? By choosing to fight openly against him, he was putting Lloyd's group in even more danger. After all, if there was one thing Yggdrasill hated more than anything else, it was a traitor…

Genis sat by a pot boiling over the fire, picking through some food items in a bag. "Hmm… this one doesn't look so good," he murmured, pulling out a round, red fruit that was beginning to show signs of decay, and smelled just slightly rotten. He tossed it over his shoulder, getting rid of the offensive fruit.

Those standing around him had tried to stop him, but failed to do so in time, and they watched helplessly as the tomato flew through the air and landed in Kratos's face.

Kratos was angry at first, but when he realized just what it was that had hit him, his eyes widened and he let out a blood-curdling scream, leaping up from his seat and running around in a complete and utter panic. The others looked on, amused. Until now, they had only known that Kratos didn't like tomatoes, but they had never seen him react to one. Now, they were enjoying the show!

After a few minutes of frantic movement, Kratos fell into a nearby pond. The water washed the bits of tomato off of Kratos's face, and he stood up, eyes wide and breathing heavy as he struggled to recover from the scare. Then all at once his eyes snapped into an angry glare, and he raised his menacing stare, locking it on Genis. He began slowly to move in the direction of the boy who was rolling on the floor, breathless from laughing. Genis looked up just in time to see the fire blazing in Kratos's eyes, and he screamed and leaped up, grabbing his kendama and running quickly away.

"_Get back here!_" Kratos bellowed angrily, sprinting after the half-elven boy.

"Well, I guess now we know," Lloyd murmured to the others, "_never_ to show Kratos a tomato again…" The rest of the stunned group nodded as they looked on, watching helplessly as Kratos chased the youngest member of their group, intent on revenge.

"_I'm sorry!_" Genis's small voice cried out from far away.

"_Not as sorry as you're going to be!_" Kratos growled back as they moved off over the horizon in the direction of the rapidly sinking sun.

* * *

Author's Note: Stupid, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it just the same!


	3. Training is Fun!

ToS Drabbles: Training is Fun!  
By: Mylinda Antoinette

* * *

Summary: On a trip to Flanoir, the whole group decides to partake in a group training session… and quickly learns just how much fun training can be!

Author's Note: Due to my continual frustration at receiving anonymous reviews by people who criticize my stories and leave no email for me to explain my choices for the stories I write, as well as claiming they have read and liked others of my stories and yet leave no reviews on those stories, I have chosen to permanently disable all anonymous reviewing of my stories. I have no problem with people criticizing my stories, but I would rather be able to reply to those criticisms. I have reasons for doing things the way I do them and would like to be given the opportunity to make my reasoning known.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

The eight party members landed their Rheairds on the freezing continent on which Flanoir was located. Despite the fact that they were all unused to the cold and therefore all except Kratos were shivering, they were all excited to see the phenomenon known as snow, something that they only rarely, if ever, got to see.

As they wandered through the streets, admiring the pretty flakes as they fell and listening to Raine raving about how amazing snow was, that every crystal, big or small, had its own intricate and unique pattern, none of them noticed that Kratos had stopped behind them until a snowball hit each of them in the back of the head. They all whipped around to see Kratos standing with a smirk on his face.

"Gotcha," the angel laughed in a rare moment of mirth. A moment later, he was pelted with seven snowballs, each thrown by another member of the party, resulting in his mouth becoming packed with snow. Kratos's eyes opened wide in surprise and ducked just in time as another volley of snowballs flew at him.

Soon, all eight party members were flinging the balls of packed snow at each other, and they began to grow good at predicting where to throw their snowballs, knowing that if they threw it at exactly the right place, their opponents would not be able to duck in time. They played in the snow for several hours before exhaustion led them to the inn, where they planned to stay the night before continuing their business.

"Well, that was a fruitful training session," Kratos commented lightly as he stood, surveying the tired group.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked, looking up at the angel.

"Yeah, that was fun, a game; that wasn't training!" Genis chimed in as Lloyd, Colette, and Presea nodded in agreement. However, Sheena, Raine, and Regal shook their heads, agreeing with Kratos.

"Come on, guys, did you honestly think Kratos of all people would start a snowball fight without an ulterior motive?" Sheena asked. "Grandpa used to take groups of the village children here to have snowball fights, but he did it so that we would learn better aim."

Kratos nodded at Sheena's explanation. "Precisely. Did you not notice that with each throw, your aim was truer than before?"

Lloyd's eyes widened as he realized the truth of Kratos's words. "Yeah, I guess Sheena's right… you _are_ too much of a stick in the mud to start a snowball fight with the simple intention of having fun…"

Kratos glared at his son, an action cut off by Raine's suggestion that they all go to bed, as it was getting quite late. As they each settled in bed, exhausted, but happy, they all came to the realization that training can be fun… even when Kratos starts the lesson.

* * *

Author's Note: Again, stupid, but fun to write. I love having snowball fights with my friends; when we get snow that actually sticks that is. Hope you enjoyed this tribute to the winter months!


End file.
